guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vanquisher
Archived discussion /Archive 1 - all resolved discussion through the end of 2008. Cursed Lands I practically vanquish that area every day with my 55 monk, and there are pop-ups you can not avoid. Near the southern passage to The Black Curtain, there is a group of 4 Ghouls, only reachable through a small piece of land, which has Ghoul pop ups. Furthermore the group directly to the right when entering Cursed Lands from Nebo, has 2 Ghoul pop ups. It's impossible to avoid pop ups when trying to vanquish that area.Thomahawk 16:04, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :The "avoidable popups" column means that there are at least some popups that can be avoided, not that all popups in the area can. Ezekiel [Talk] 04:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::That's correct, and it's possible to avoid at least 4 of the ghouls in this area. Before the standing group of ghouls at the southwestern exit, hug the north wall and pull them down off the hill, and you'll avoid at least 2 of the 6 pop-up ghouls there. In the northeast-ish part of the area, there are two Zombie Warlocks by themselves that each have an attached ghoul pop-up. There's no guarantee, but if you aggro them far enough away from where the pop-up is and then avoid walking near it, you can avoid both ghouls there. —Dr Ishmael 05:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::On this topic, someone put that there are avoidable popups in Shaoshang Trail... I really really really doubt that any of them are avoidable. O_o RoseOfKali 06:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, you can use teleportation/shadow steps to "jump" up and down the ledges. Perhaps that is how it works. (T/ ) 06:39, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't see how that's possible, since you are still in the same spot on the compass, whether you're "up" or "down" on a bridge or something, so if there's a popup in range, you'll pop it. You need to have at least one kill to count as vanquished, right? Hm.. Maybe the walk between popups is long enough that you don't need to trigger the rest, and killing the first group is considered done? It's been too long since I've done this... And the stupid snow cave (you know which one...) has made me a little loony over the last three weeks, or however long it's been. @_@ RoseOfKali 06:51, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::It depends on luck a bit, but at the switchback about midway through, sometimes the pop-up group spawns really far back in the western corner, and you can walk by without triggering them. —Dr Ishmael 07:04, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, sometimes they spawn in the corner and don't need to be touched. Ezekiel [Talk] 08:54, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Junundu I find it a hard time to vanquish the desolation because you gotta depend on junundus and i usually end up all my h/h having 60% dp because of junundu, and 10-20% myself.. This is not a problem while you are in it, but whenever you go on rocky terrain, you'll wipe more and more vs boss teams because anyway you master the junundu, you may get some dp and your heroes will too.. First time i wiped entirely (60% dp every1) in hm, and i've done everything else but desolation so it would be nice if they'd remove the possibility of acquiring dp while in junundu because you can't really heal yourself, you cant prot, and despite the 3k hp, you fall kinda quickly... I'm not QQing, this is just plain annoying and you cant do anything about it except stupid consumables - wuhy - 14:28, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Cus Anet wants you to buy pointless cons. But yeah, it is annoying that you can't heal more than like 500HP every once in a while, and h/h don't even know how to do it optimally. A full/mostly human junundu team would have much higher survivability. But I would still rather have a good healing/protection skill versus the stupid "last one standing resses all at full HP" crap, it's powerful, but yeah, only until you hit some rocks. I doubt anything will be changed, so you're stuck buying some powerstones. RoseOfKali 15:22, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Shadow's Passage If you want to vanquish Shadow's Pasage, you should start from Dragon's Throath. There are only two or three groups to kill, with afflicted. Second, if I for instance would've vanquished Arborstone, and gotten the Kurzick points, would I get them again if I vanquished it again? :re 2: Yes. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Just make sure you get the right bounty... Yesterday I vanquished Mourning Veil Falls with a Luxon Bounty from Durheim... >_< Can't beat getting mixed faction at the same time. RoseOfKali 19:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::The re-getting of vanquishing faction is why people do DTSC/MQSC Ad Victoriam 20:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Population Control - How does it affect vanquishing? There's no arrows or anything, not even a note. 22:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, according to the Population Control article, the guys that spawn after killing the bosses have no effect on Vanquisher, if that answers your question --Gimmethegepgun 23:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::If you kill them before they leave the portal, they will count, but if they just leave, they will not count. RoseOfKali 01:31, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Vanquisher Bug? In my Elonian Vanquisher Title it says I have 13 of 34 areas completed but I've counted and recounted only 20 areas left. No, I'm not forgetting Hidden city or Gandar. If anyone knows anything it would be a big help, other wise once i finish vanquishing all 34 areas and its logged only 33 I'll have to start pulling hairs revanquishing everything. -- La Fey 18:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm probably just doing something stupid though. -- La Fey 18:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Kind of hard to say not knowing details. Can you list your "golden helmets" and "red helmets?" RoseOfKali 22:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::The map won't show red helmets for areas that the character hasn't visited yet, so that's probably your problem - there's 1 explorable somewhere that your character hasn't been to. Maybe Barbarous Shore or Crystal Overlook? —Dr Ishmael 23:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I figured it out. I have maped 100% of Elonia and beat every mission. But Bahdok Caverns did not show up from doing the mission and I've never gone back to the explorable area. -- La Fey 00:41, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Glad it was just me being dumb. -- La Fey 00:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You mean you never went there for the treasure? :O Anyway, have fun vanquishing the Desolation, those undead don't like staying dead. >_< RoseOfKali 01:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) RoseOfKali 01:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Lol nope never went there on my title character. Don't go treasure hunting. Ah yes the paragons they are pains.-- La Fey 01:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Even worse now with fucking We Shall Return rezzing EVERYTHING instantly --Gimmethegepgun 01:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I am SO VERY HAPPY that I vanquished Elona before that double-plus-unsmart buff to WSR! Too bad for Jink, tho'. XD —Dr Ishmael 01:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You should know very well that baby double-plus-zilla's mother will force "convince" you to help out :P --Gimmethegepgun 02:18, March 16, 2010 (UTC) War in Kryta Would it make sense to add a column or table for the War in Kryta? # Some people aim for higher counts in order to maximize rewards (well, perhaps not so much in Prophecies). # A lot of people are interested in seeing the numbers (as evidenced by various edits and posts I've seen) # There's a chance that one of the later WiK quests might reduce the VQ count. I'd rather add the table/column for the next 6 months (to give ppl somewhere to place their exciting new info). If it turns out to be unhelpful in December, we can remove the table/column then. Meantime, no harm done. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 20:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Only if you're sure you can get enough data to populate it. There have only been 2 edits to this page due to WiK so far (pretty sure the individual areas' pages have also had ~0 edits of this nature), and with the event now "complete," it seems unlikely that we'd suddenly see a surge of new data. —Dr Ishmael 21:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well it seems that the population has gone back to it's normal amount after one of my char's went and VQ'd Scoundrel's Rise just now. You'd never know there was any WiK from the Mergoyle population there. :) I'm just curious to know that if said character has finished the Battle for Lion's Arch and thus completed the WiK, does it only apply for the character in question or would it be account-based? --Valandil D 16:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::The whole event is character-based. —Dr Ishmael 16:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: Note: if you want the Peacekeepers back, take any of the Shining Blade Wanted quests. While active (even if WiK is completed), the spawns in all zones in Kryta are WiKified. When you're done bashing the mercenaries, you can abandon the bounty and things will return to their Rurik-is-an-idiot carefree days. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 16:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Interesting, that should be added -- RandomTime 16:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Cheers for the info, very helpful. My rit is most grateful too. :D --Valandil D 16:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Rally the Princes? It seems that Rally The Princes might effect the values in Yatendi Canyons (-10) and Vehtendi Valley (-30), although the Vehtendi Valley numbers could also be effected by the quest The Hanging Gardener. Some more testing may be needed. talk & 04:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Tyrian VQ'er to easy? Okay tyria has a lot of area's. But I just got Tyrian Grandmaster Cartographer with one whole area unexplored (Majesty's Rest), Tomb of the primeval king(outpost) unexplored and probably some little parts left as well. I knew you didn't had to explore every little bit but that you can leave this much area unexplored, just amazes me. ~Stans -I think you got your titles mixed up here, but congrats none the less!